Favorite Day of the Year
by laxwriter
Summary: It had begun as a one time thing, three women and a toddler meeting to talk and maybe heal. No one had expected it to be come a tradition. They weren't meant to form this odd but amazing friendship. But it was best thing to happen to them all. 4/23/13 update main character list.


**A/N: Another little idea that popped into my head during this long hiatus. Getting closer. New promo got me excited again. Hope you all like this. Disclaimer: I do not own GLEE or any of its characters. GLEE is the property of it's creators and FOX.**

It's a tradition of sorts that started years ago when lif4 was at its bleakest for the three of the four women. On that first meeting the blonde had been in a wheelchair she wasn't sure she'd ever get out of, the short brunette had just broken off her engagement with her fiancé and high school sweet heart, the taller brunette was racked with guilt for the parts she played in the toughest of times for the two teen's lives, and the youngest a blonde too, had been an oblivious baby.

The four women hadn't meant for this day to become what it was, a standing day out together every July 1st, but somehow it had. In retrospect the three eldest realized it was exactly what each of them had needed to heal and move on. For the youngest it was her only day with the three most important people in her young life. On the second meeting the blonde was on crutches her smile beaming as the two brunettes saw her out of her wheelchair for the first time. On the fourth meeting the eldest informed her young friends that she was getting married. Her hand had rested on the blonde's ensuring her that her husband –to-be was the perfect father to the blonde toddler. On the sixth meeting the petite brunette received a phone call that she'd been given the lead role in the Broadway revival of West Side Story, somehow it felt right that the two women and little child with her were the first to know. The eighth and tenth meetings had come with wedding announcements first the blonde and then the brunette. Baby bumps had accompanied the blonde on the eleventh and thirteenth meetings and younger brunette on the fifteenth. The sixteenth meeting was the first time the youngest brought news, she was headed to Yale, just like her role model, the oldest blonde.

Today was the twenty first meeting and the younger blonde, now twenty three was the last to arrive. She paused as she entered the dinner, the same dinner they had breakfast at every year, and survived the woman who had help shape her to become the woman she was today. The corner booth held two mothers and sister for the blonde. When she'd first learned that she had two mothers not just one like she'd believed for eight years she'd been confused but to find out that her favorite "aunt" was her biological mother was amazing and welcoming. She knew the elder blonde loved her more than anything and now that love made sense. Of course finding out that her other favorite "aunt" was actually her adoptive sister in a weird sort of way had been even more confusing but equally welcome. Who wouldn't want a Broadway star for a big sister?

Finally walking over the oldest woman saw her first. "Beth, honey you made it." Beth Corcoran hugged her mother tight, "Of course I made it, this is my favorite day of the year." Her mother, Shelby, stepped aside and Beth found herself in her momma's arms, "So good to see you, Beth." "You too Momma." When Beth had learned the truth about her adoption and Quinn's true relation to her she'd insisted in calling the older blonde momma. She was so relieved when Shelby agreed, of course it probably helped that Rachel had apparently begun calling Shelby Mom two years prior. "Beth you look great." Beth's sister, Rachel said as she took Beth into her arms.

After the greetings were finished the foursome feel into easy conversation. Shelby talked about her singing school and how successful it had become since opening two years prior. Rachel informed everyone that she had been offered a movie role and had decided to take it, which meant she'd be in LA for about four or five months. When the two brunettes had finished relaying their news, it was tradition for them to talk first and the longest as well, Quinn told everyone that she and her family were moving to Philadelphia as she'd been offered the job as head physical therapist at the Children's Hospital of Philadelphia. Finally it was Beth's turn to share her big news. "Well I have some big news." She announced excitedly to the table. "You do?" Shelby looked confused. Beth always told her about big news as soon as it happened but she'd barely talked to her daughter all week.

"Yes. I'm getting married." Pulling a gorgeous princess cut diamond ring from her pocket she slid it on her ring finger and showed it to the three women.

"Oh my God, baby", Shelby gushed as she pulled Beth into a giant hug.

"Honey this is amazing, I'm so happy for you." Quinn smiled at her kindly squeezing Beth's hand as she wouldn't get to hug her daughter until Shelby let go which could be awhile.

"Congratulations, Bethie," Rachel smirked and winked at her. Beth was so thrilled that these three amazing woman, who each in their own way helped raiser her, were happy and so excited that she was getting married.

"Alex is a great man and he so very lucky to have you." Quinn whispered in Beth's ear as she finally got to hug and hold her.

"So how'd he propose?" Rachel prompted and Beth instantly began the story.

No this day hadn't been meant to become a tradition, but Beth Corcoran was so glad that it had. That Shelby Corcoran, Quinn Fabray, and Rachel Berry were able to accept their past, forgive one another, and move on; to become a unique unexpected support group for one another, and the best moms' and big sister Beth could have ever asked for. Beth's family was odd but she wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>


End file.
